Te podría cambiar la forma de verlo todo
by McGubler
Summary: Llega a la UAC una nueva e inesperada agente,ni si quiera ella se lo esperaba,todos la reciben con los brazos abiertos incluso Reid descubre cosas de si mismo que desconocía...lo que nadie sabe que el caso en el que trabajarán podría terminar con todo.


No se como se hace esto pero voy a hacer lo que pone en otros fanfictions... asi que... diré que la serie de Mentes Criminales no es mia, ni sus personajes ni nada parecido, y si en algun otro capitulo salieran otras series pues... tampoco me pertenece...

Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis con mis paranoias... así que comentarlo haber si os gusta por que igual no merece la pena y no sigo.. xD GRACIAS ^^

**Resumen: Una nueva agente llega inesperadamente a la UAC sin que nadie sepa que lo revolucionará todo.**

Un día como otro cualquiera en la UAC puede parecer tranquilo pero nunca se sabe...

Hotch entraba en su despacho, la agente Prentiss rellenaba informes y más informes con la ayuda de su compañero Morgan, García no paraba de dar vueltas con los brazos llenos de informes, tarjetas de memoria, algun portatil...etc...

Ninguno de los agentes se esperaba que la próxima persona que fuera a salir por las puertas del ascensor revolucionaría la oficina.

-Hola, estoy buscando al agente Aaron Hotchner.

-Es aquella puerta de allí- respondió una secretaria señalando una puerta en lo alto de unas escaleras.

La joven sabía que la observaban, sabía lo que estaban pensando, lo sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría sin embargo estaba tan nerviosa que no la importaba, solo quería averguar porque estaba allí.

Toc toc toc.

-Adelante- se escuchó decir al agente.

-Buenos días, me... me llamo Alexandra Russo y... creo que usted me estaba buscando.

-Asi es, iré al grano, solo me interesa saber unas cosas y aclararlo de inmediato, siéntate por favor.

La joven estaba tranquila aunque sabía que con cada pregunta sus nervios crecerían, se colocó su larga cabellera rubia ceniza y ondulada detrás de las orejas y se dispuso a aclarar un tema que aun no conocía.

-Mi especialista en tecnológica, García, me a informado de que un intruso a entrado en la base de datos del FBI sin autorización burlando varias barreras de seguridad técnicamente infranqueables pero fácilmente perseguibles. Pudimos averiguar el causante de ese alboroto y nos llevó hasta ti, ¿puedes explicarlo?

-Si, claro, es una tontería en realidad, hace dos semanas estaba enferma y no tenía nada que hacer asi que simplemente cogí mi ordenador e investigé, encontré la página por casualidad, me dio es acceso restringido y no quise dejarlo por lo que seguí investigando y al lograr entrar pensé que había logrado algo medianamente importante y vi un apartado para los exámenes de ingreso en la UAC y bueno, simplemente lo rellené pero no me imaginé que fueran a guardar el resultado.

La joven respondió con tal rapidez debido a sus nervios que el agente quedó impresionado y no solo por su extraña explicación.

-¿Estas diciendome que la nota más alta en el examen de aceptación para la UAC a sido sacada por una cría que lo hizo sin saber lo que tenía entre manos?

-Disculpe pero si sabía lo que hacia, vi el test de acceso a la UAC y a mi siempre me interesó esta oficina, lo respondí a conciencia, tardé una hora cuando alguien de mi edad podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa perfectamente.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Perguntó Hotch con un cambio de humor tan repentino que hasta a la jover la impresionó.

-Dieciocho.

-¿Estudias, trabajas, en paro?-

-Estudio, primero de bachillerato de artes.

-¿Te interesaría hacer una prueva de armas?

-Pues... si, claro- respondió Alexandra sin saber a que venía una pregunta asi- pero ¿porqué?

-Te he analizado y me interesa lo que veo, quisiera poder contar con alguien como tú en mi equipo.

-¿Analizado?¿Alguien como yo?-

-Si, es mi trabajo de echo, por ejemplo, durante esta conversación has estado nerviosa pero te has mantenido firme lo que quiere decir que has pasado por situaciones de tensión similares, tu forma de vestir dice de ti que eres sencilla y no actuas como la moda marque, tu pelo me podría decir que te cuidas ya que lo tienes impecable, tu mirada inspira multitud de sentimientos a la vez pero ninguno negativo... creo que tienes una gran mente deductiva y que al acabar el bachillerato te gustaría estudiar algo relacionado con la psicología criminal. ¿Me he acercado?

-Pues, si, supongo que si.

-Muy bien, ¿Quieres entonces trabajar con nosotros? En dos horas cogeremos el yet para ir a Las Vegas para empezar con un caso, no tendrías todavía la licencia de armas y te pondría de compañera permanente en este caso de uno de los agentes del equipo...

-Vaya... de pronto ha pasado usted de hacerme el tercer grado a casi suplicarme.

-En realidad es porque tenemos prisa y un puesto libre en la unidad y como ya te he dicho antes tu me pareces perfecta para el grupo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues, vale, si, acepto, me gustaría entrar en el equipo.

-Perfecto en una hora te quiero en la oficina con una mochila con ropa para una semana, lo justo y necesario, te presentaré al equipo e iremos al aeropuerto.

-Vale, entonces, ahora nos vermos- dijo Alexandra aun asustada y sin entender la razón de aquella conversación mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Pasó una hora exacta y Alexandra volvió con una pequeña mochila en mano y entró en la oficina dirigiéndose hacia donde cuatro agentes estaban en grupo con mochilas también en mano.

-Disculpa, ¿necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Morgan a la joven.

-Pues no estoy segura, estoy buscando al equipo de Aaron Hotchner.

-Somos nosotros- dijo el agente señalando al resto del grupo- yo soy el agente especial Derek Morgan, ella es la agente de comunicaciones Jenifer Jarou pero llamala JJ- dijo señando a una mujer rubia con un maletín a su lado- él es el doctor Reid que hace un poco de todo- dijo señalando a un joven que daba la espalda a todos preparándose un café y que saludó con un simple gesto- y ella la agente Emily Prentiss.

-Encantada, yo soy Alexandra Russo pero podeis llamarme Alex y aun no se muy bien que hago aquí- dijo la joven sonriendo.

-Ella es nuestra nueva agente, iremos al avión pero antes te asignaré a un agente para que tengas protección ya que aun no tienes arma, será el doctor Reid, él aun tiene unos asuntos de recopilación de datos aquí junto con García, asique quedate aquí con él y nos veremos más tarde en el avión, teneis cuarenta minutos, el resto, vámonos.- dijo Hotch tajantemente.

Mientras el equipo se marchaba la joven dejó su mochila en el suelo y fue hacia el chico de la cafetera. Sus miradas se cruzaron pero no fue un cruce habitual, sucedió algo, ninguno sabía el que, sin apartar la mirada se dieron la mano, al rozarse ambos miraron hacia sus manos, la suavidad, el cariño que habia en el gesto, el sentimiento... sonrieron vergonzosamente sin embargo sus manos aun no se separaron, volvieron a juntar las miradas y no parecía que tuvieran intención de desviarlas pero esos instantes no tardaron en terminar la especialista técnica los interrumpió con cierta sorpresa.

-Hola chicos, tu debes de ser la nueva, asi que has empezado con buen pie Reid jamás da la mano al conocer a alguien, ni se queda con esa cara de bobo, ni...

-García, déjalo, ¿quieres?- Pidió Reid con cierta avergonzado y poniéndose rojo.

-Lo siento... bueno, pues sigamos con una buena bienvenida y vayamos a mi despacho, os informaré del caso y podreis marcharos.

-Genial-dijo Alex sonriendo- empezemos.

Llegaron al despacho y García fue quien abrió la puerta pero fue Reid quien la sujetó y ofreció pasar a Alex, justo en aqul momento volvieron a tener una última mirada de complicidad antes de comenzar con el caso que podría acabar con sus vidas tanto fisica como mentalmente.


End file.
